Matrimonio por conveniencia
by Cris Snape
Summary: Lucius no tardará en asumir las funciones de cabeza de familia y necesita encontrar una esposa adecuada que le ayude a engendrar al heredero Malfoy. Historia escrita para el "Reto Especial Aniversario" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


**MATRIMONIO POR CONVENIENCIA**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

* * *

_Esta historia participa en el __**"Reto Especial Aniversario"**__ del foro __**"La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**_

* * *

Lucius Malfoy siempre ha tenido dos cosas muy claras: que ser un sangrelimpia es motivo de orgullo y que debe casarse joven para proveer a la familia de un heredero.

En cuanto termina sus estudios de magia en el colegio Hogwarts, el joven Malfoy comienza a prepararse para asumir sus responsabilidades como jefe de familia. Su padre Abraxas empieza a estar cansando y ya le ha dejado muy claro que deberá sustituirle en breve, en cuanto contraiga matrimonio y se convierta en un hombre respetable.

Lucius, que es plenamente consciente de que dejarse llevar por las pasiones y los sentimientos es un claro signo de debilidad, contempla la unión matrimonial como una transacción financiera y comienza a buscar a la esposa más adecuada entre todas las sangrepuras casaderas de Inglaterra.

Lamentablemente, no hay tantas como cabría esperar. Lucius no sabe si dejarse seducir por la fortuna económica o las raíces mágicas. Si desease ampliar el ya de por sí abultado patrimonio de los Malfoy, podría unir su destino al de Dorothy Bishop, la hija del multimillonario embajador mágico de Estados Unidos en Inglaterra. Si estuviera más interesado en reforzar la pureza de su sangre, no cabe la menor duda de que Narcissa Black es la adecuada.

Lucius reflexiona sobre ello durante largas semanas. Analiza los pros y los contras de ambas uniones y pide consejo a sus amistades más cercanas. Unos se decantan por la primera opción y otros por la segunda. Nadie le da importancia al hecho de que no conozca a ninguna de las dos muchachas más que de vista. Ambas parecen ser buenos partidos y Lucius se decide un día después de visitar las arcas familiares en Gringotts.

Siempre ha sabido que los Malfoy son muy ricos, pero hasta que no lo ve con sus propios ojos no toma conciencia de cuánto. Esa mañana, durante el desayuno, comprende que no necesita más dinero y que no le vendría nada mal emparentar con una de las familias de sangrepuras más respetadas y temidas del país. Y elige a Narcissa Black.

No duda a la hora de ir hasta su despacho para redactar una carta dirigida al señor Black. Le pide permiso para cortejar debidamente a la mejor de sus hijas y, aunque el disgusto por la traición de Andrómeda Black perdura y el escándalo aún no se ha olvidado del todo en la sociedad mágica, Lucius se siente con ganas por empezar cuanto antes.

Sabe que los padres de Narcissa no le rechazarán. Después de que la descerebrada se largara con un insignificante sangresucia, necesitan recuperar el honor perdido. Y, a decir verdad, el dinero tampoco les vendrá bien porque el grueso de la fortuna Black pertenece a Walburga y a su marido. Lucius sabe que los galeones que puede ofrecerles bastarán para que le acepten como pretendiente y ya se imagina cómo será el día de su boda.

No sabe qué opinará Narcissa al respecto y no le importa. Es consciente de que, aunque no se contente demasiado, no hará lo que ya hizo su hermana. No habrá rechazo porque muy pocas damas son tan estúpidas como la tal Andrómeda. Sus padres no se lo permitirán y Lucius contraerá matrimonio con la única joven que puede otorgar más prestigio al apellido Malfoy. Juntos serán imparables y, si algún estúpido le preguntara por el amor, él sólo tendrá que responder que eso no importa.

El amor no aporta beneficios. Es un algo completamente inútil.

* * *

_Lucius Malfoy me da pereza, pero supe lo que iba a escribir en cuanto se me asignó al personaje. Estoy convencida de que su matrimonio con Narcissa no fue por amor, pero que con el tiempo funcionó y les fue bastante bien. Hasta que Lucius la cagó a base de bien y puso en peligro a su propio hijo, por supuesto. Espero que os haya gustado. Besetes y hasta pronto._


End file.
